


never knew i was a techno fan

by thehearsesong



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:12:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehearsesong/pseuds/thehearsesong
Summary: very small fic based loosely on techno fan by the wombatsmostly pynch i guess but anyway it's the gangsey (post-series i guess) going to a rave because gansey is an Actual Dad who wants to do Teenager Thingsidk it's kinda fun but it's very short bc im lazy





	

Adam Parrish sat comfortably on the couch at Monmouth Manufacturing tucked under Ronan’s arm, who was playing the latest dumb video game on his phone and halfheartedly helping Gansey discourage Opal from eating his miniature model of Henrietta. Next to them on the floor, Blue and Henry were engaged in an increasingly heated card game. They’d been playing for at least an hour, but Adam had yet to discern any of the rules of the game. From what he could tell, they were being repeatedly broken by Henry, and Blue’s patience was in danger of the same fate.

“You’re impossible to play with!” Blue exclaimed, “Anyway, we’ve been at it for hours and neither of us are close to winning, so we might as well do something else.”

“Fine,” Henry said, “just admit that I would have won.”

“You cheated!”

“No, I’m just better than you, deal with it!”

Before Blue could continue the argument, Gansey interrupted, “We should go somewhere.”

“Go somewhere? Like where? I’m sick of Nino’s,” Blue said. 

“No, not Nino’s,” said Gansey, “Somewhere else. We never do normal rebellious teenager things--well, at least I don’t,” he shot a pointed glance at Ronan, who simply grinned. “We should...I don’t know. Henry, you know people, is there a party we can go to or something?”

“Uh, tonight? It’s a little early now but I heard there was supposed to be some rave opening in Bristol,” Henry replied.

“A rave?” Adam asked. “I’m not sure about that. First of all: loud techno music, which will hurt all of us except Ronan and maybe Henry. Second of all: we can’t bring Opal.”

“Come on Parrish,” said Ronan, “You know Fox Way will take Opal, and you secretly like techno music, don’t bullshit.”

Adam opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off by Gansey. “Adam, you know he’s right. Not just about Fox Way, but the music too. Remember that time you made Cabeswater play the Murder Squash Song?” Henry, who hadn’t been present, perked up at this, but Gansey shot him a glance promising to fill him in later. “I, for one think a rave sounds like just the teenage experience I’ve been missing. That we’ve all been missing. Who’s in?”

Everyone agreed, even Adam, albeit reluctantly, and they dispersed for a few hours to prepare for their upcoming adventure. 

*

Loud music seeped out from an otherwise ordinary-looking warehouse a few blocks out from Bristol’s downtown. Despite his initial protestations, Adam couldn’t help but feel a sense of excitement. 

“Well,” he asked, “we going in?” 

“Oh, yeah, I guess we should now,” Gansey replied, earning an eye roll from both Blue and Henry. 

Together, the five teeenagers made their way towards the warehouse. Adam had never been to a rave before, but he wasn’t surprised at the large bouncer guarding the door.

Adam wasn’t close enough to make out everything, but he saw Henry exchange a few words with the bouncer, and after a short conversation, they were all waved inside. 

“Tight security, huh?” Ronan remarked. “He just let in five people without having any idea who we are.”

“That’s the beauty of the Cheng Charm,” Henry said, and Ronan laughed. 

“Hey,” said Henry, “don’t diss the Cheng Charm.”

“Sure thing.”

Presently, Henry found a group of people he knew, or seemed to know, and Blue and Gansey were (embarrassingly) trying their hand at dancing, leaving Adam and Ronan on their own. 

“You still don’t want to be here, do you?” Ronan asked.

“Does it matter? We drove all the way here, I’m going to have fun, damn it.”

Ronan quickly hid his surprised expression with a devilish smirk.

“Well then, let’s dance, Parrish.”

And they did. Long after Blue and Gansey had given up, Ronan and Adam moved with the music, Adam using the thundering bass to block any other thoughts from his mind. The only things that mattered were the music and the boy he was with.

Eventually, Ronan yelled over the music, “Aren’t you getting tired yet, Parrish?”

Adam wasn’t, but he saw that Ronan was, so he nodded and allowed himself to be led off of the dance floor.

Adam and Ronan reunited with their friends along the wall of the warehouse. 

“Dudes,” Henry said, “drinks are expensive as hell here. Let’s go downtown and get something.”

Within a few minutes the group was seated in the only open restaurant they could find: a deserted IHOP. Blue, Henry, and Gansey had all squeezed into one side of a booth, leaving Adam and Ronan across from them. 

Ronan leaned in close enough that Adam could feel his breath on his ear. Adam couldn’t help but be hyper-aware of their friends on the other side of the booth, but they were engaged in enthusiastic conversation amongst themselves. 

“I’ve never seen you like that before,” Ronan said.

“Like what?”

“Like nothing mattered except me and the music.”

Adam pulled back to look at Ronan, and when their eyes met he couldn’t help but blush.

“That’s exactly what it was like.”

Ronan smirked. “Didn’t think you were a techno fan.”

“Neither did I.” Adam laughed and pressed a kiss to Ronan’s lips.

“Gay!” said Henry.

“Fuck off, Cheng,” said Ronan, and kissed Adam again.

Gansey cleared his throat and said, “I think we need a few minutes before we order,” and Adam realized that the waitress had been waiting for them for most of the previous conversation.

“Well,” said Blue, “I guess you guys should be glad we didn’t go to Nino’s. That would have been way more embarrassing if you ever had to see that waitress again.”


End file.
